Date Night
by Liv Marie
Summary: Maura leva Jane em um restaurante chique. O bilhete de uma admiradora pode por tudo à perder ou pode ser exatamente o empurrãozinho que faltava. Rizzles. One-shot.


Date Night

by Liv Marie

Por algumas semanas Jane foi capaz de esquivar-se habilmente - embora não graciosamente - da sugestão de Maura. Uma galeria de arte? Definitivamente não era o seu estilo. Maura – sendo Maura – insistiu com todo tipo de argumentação possível. Utilizando-se da mais pura lógica à psicologia reversa, discorrendo incansávelmente sobre os atributos do local: artísticos, gastronômicos, geográficos, históricos e até antropológicos. Ela até mesmo decorou e declamou o cardápio e a cartela de vinhos. E naquela manhã, quando ouviu o barulho do salto anunciando sua aproximação, Jane suspirou antecipando mais um round. Se Dra. Maura Isles acrescentasse determinação ao seu currículo, Jane estaria mais do que apta a lhe oferecer as devidas recomendações.

"A resposta ainda é não." Jane recebe a médica legista sem se dar ao trabalho de lhe desejar um bom dia antes. Seus olhos rigorosamente presos à tela do computador.

"Bom dia Jane." Maura opta por ignorar os termos em que foi recepcionada esta manhã e coloca um dos copos de café que traz consigo sobre a mesa da detetive. Jane olha para o café e ergue uma sobrancelha, seus instintos se aguçando ao gesto aparentemente inofensivo. "Preto, com mais açúcar do que o recomendado" Maura complementa ao sentar-se na cadeira ao lado, "do jeito que você gosta."

"Você sabe que é contra a lei subornar um oficial da justiça, não sabe?" Jane responde com um sorriso, mas não demonstra qualquer intenção de recusar a oferta, levando o copo aos lábios.

"Uma acusação sem evidências também é." Maura responde com ar inocente.

"Maura, eu agradeço pelo café, mas já aviso: nem todo o café do mundo vai me fazer mudar de idéia." Maura não esconde sua frustração.

"Jane por que você precisa ser tão..."

"Cuidado com as palavras que estão prestes a sair da sua boca" Jane alerta e Maura completa sem hesitar.

"Obtusa. Eu ia dizer obtusa. Termo que descreve precisamente o seu comportamento neste momento."

"Não sou não!" Jane responde ultrajada.

"Essa vai ser a sua defesa?" Maura replica, nem um pouco impressionada.

"Me desculpe, não achei que estava em julgamento." Jane e sarcasmo. Uma dupla mais do que familiar para a médica-legista.

"Bem, você vai ter que fazer melhor do que isso."

"Eu estive pensando em pedir uma ordem de restrição." Jane anuncia fingindo refletir a respeito. "Quantos metros têm daqui até a sua sala? Eu não quero ser responsável por atrapalhar o seu trabalho." Maura está prestes a responder, mas se detém. Uma expressão indecisa se espalha pelo seu rosto.

"Por acaso essa é uma ameaça real?" Ela pergunta, incerta.

"Por quê? Está funcionando?" Os lábios de Jane se curvam em um quase imperceptível sorriso. Maura revira os olhos.

"Jane, por que você não pode simplesmente concordar em ir?"

"Maura, por que você não pode simplesmente aceitar que isso não vai acontecer?" A breve aparição feita pela paciência de Jane chega ao fim. As duas ficam em silêncio por alguns instantes. O silêncio, no entanto, ao contrário do que Jane havia imaginado, a incomoda. "Por que nós não podemos só ir ao Dirty Robber como sempre?" Ela meio reclama, meio choraminga.

"Porque nós sempre vamos lá. E por uma noite ao menos eu gostaria de frequentar um lugar no qual eu não precise forçar minhas cordas vocais para ter uma simples conversa ou em que eu não corra o risco de tomar um banho de cerveja quando desejar utilizar o toalete."

"Aconteceu uma vez!" Jane argumenta exasperada, mas Maura não recua.

"Pois bem Jane, eu sou uma pessoa razoável. Peço apenas uma razão plausível para que você não me acompanhe nesta programação. É só."

"Maura, o propósito de sairmos após o trabalho é relaxar. Ir a um restaurante metido à galeria de arte, no qual eu preciso saber a ordem dos talheres para poder chegar ao prato principal, caso ninguém tenha te informado, não é nada relaxante."

"A ordem dos talheres não te incomodou quando você estava me acompanhando ao jantar dos Fairfield."

"Nesse caso eu deveria deixar o incidente com o peixe falar por si só."

"Vamos Jane, tenho certeza de que pode ser divertido."

"Eu achei que você não sabia mentir." Maura opta por ignorar o comentário.

"Eles tem boa música. E refeições excelentes. E vinho. Vinho sempre te ajuda a relaxar."

"Eles teriam que ter tranqüilizantes engarrafados para eu conseguir relaxar em um lugar como esse. A única forma dessa proposta ser menos atraente é se você me falar que convidou a minha mãe. Ou que você convidou a minha mãe e que eu vou ter que usar um vestido. Oh, é claro, se, além disso, você me disser que vai ser uma festa surpresa. **Pra mim**!" Maura não responde, imersa em seus próprios pensamentos à procura de uma nova abordagem e Jane entra em pânico. "Não é uma festa surpresa, certo?"

"O quê? Não!" Maura responde, o desapontamento evidente em seus traços. "Eu só queria que pelo menos por uma noite pudéssemos fazer algo com o que eu me sentisse confortável também." Dessa vez é Jane quem não responde. As duas ficam em silêncio por mais um longo tempo. Maura, imersa em uma busca por novos argumentos e Jane fingindo trabalhar quando na verdade seus pensamentos continuam focados na figura de sua colega. Apesar de todos os seus protestos, Jane já sabe o que vai dizer em seguida. Ocorre que Maura não sabe disso ainda, mas nenhum de seus incansáveis argumentos era de fato necessário. Um simples gesto de sua parte seria mais do que suficiente. Um gesto não calculado por Maura, mas que ainda assim é capaz de amolecer o coração de Jane e - um feito ainda maior - sua cabeça dura. Alheia a mudança de espírito da detetive, Maura deixa escapar um longo suspiro, acompanhado por olhos imensos e pouco preocupados em esconder seu desapontamento ante a mais uma negativa de Jane, ao que ela fecha os olhos, sabendo que irá se arrepender antes mesmo das palavras escaparem de sua boca.

"Está bem." Jane resmunga procurando evidenciar ao máximo sua falta de entusiasmo, mas Maura está tão imersa em seu desapontamento que parece não ouvi-la, forçando Jane a assumir sua derrota de forma menos sutil. "Eu disse que ESTÁ BEM!"

"Então nós vamos?" A expressão de genuína satisfação que se forma no rosto de Maura é o suficiente para que Jane não ceda ao impulso de retirar o que acabou de dizer. Mesmo sentindo o sorriso formando em seus lábios em resposta, Jane fecha a cara, procurando manter as aparências.

"Mas se a comida for ruim e a bebida acabar, eu tô fora!" Ela ameaça com absoluta resolução.

"Você pode sempre contar com a boa companhia." Maura oferece seu melhor sorriso.

"Me lembre disso quando eu estiver perto de cometer um atentado à sua pessoa." Jane responde escondendo-se atrás de seu copo de café.

-x-

O lugar escolhido, uma galeria de arte convertida em restaurante, é exatamente como Maura descreveu e, por sua vez, tudo aquilo que Jane temia. Um local cheio de pretensiosos que se auto-intitulam artistas e se escondem atráves de quadros cobertos de manchas que ao seu ver tratam-se da expressão de uma angústia interior ou da profunda escuridão que assola os homens. Para Jane essas pinturas não são muito diferentes das que ela e seu irmão Frankie costumavam fazer nas aulas de arte da segunda série primária. No entanto, Jane é obrigada a reconhecer os devidos atributos do estabelecimento em questão. A música ambiente é de fato relaxante: jazz tocado ao vivo por um grupo de músicos que ela desconhece, mas cujo talento não pode ser negado. Os pães servidos como aperitivos são deliciosos e ela tem que se conter para não comer todo o conteúdo da cestinha que adorna a mesa em que está sentada. A ansiedade provocada por estar fora de seu elemento definitivamente não parece afetar seu apetite. Até mesmo a cerveja, servida em um balde de gelo tal qual o melhor dos champanhes, é definitivamente de boa qualidade. Não que ela pretenda admitir isso em voz alta, é claro. Porém nem mesmo todas essas qualidades reunidas são capazes de amenizar o sentimento de desconforto que acompanha Jane. O fato dela ter se deparado com uma porção de observadores a partir do momento em que cruzou as portas do restaurante não ajudou. O que fez Jane não somente amaldiçoar o atraso de Maura (que já havia mandado 3 mensagens de texto se desculpando) como também reconsiderar a escolha de seu figurino. Jane se recusara a usar um vestido essa noite em um - não necessariamente consciente - ato de rebeldia, optando por um conjunto que se resume a uma calça social preta e uma blusa de seda branca de mangas compridas. Seus cabelos arredios e soltos, emolduram seu rosto e caem em cascata sobre seus ombros sem nenhum adorno. O que Jane não parece perceber é que nem mesmo a simplicidade de sua vestimenta é capaz de ofuscar o peso de sua presença. Ela está estonteante e isso é a primeira coisa que Maura nota ao chegar, seus olhos reconhecendo a figura de sua melhor amiga sem qualquer esforço. O alívio de Jane ao vê-la é nítido, o que provoca uma estranha satisfação que Maura procura não analisar, ao menos não agora. Com um sorriso desconfortável, Jane se levanta de seu lugar enquanto espera que Maura se aproxime. Ainda surpreendia Maura o fato de Jane não ter a menor noção de seus reais atributos. Ela sorri para Jane em parte porque deseja lhe proporcionar algum conforto, mas principalmente porque não consegue evitar. Jane sorri de volta, antes mesmo de perceber, e o lugar já não parece tão importante assim. E daí se suas roupas não são de alta costura ou se ela prefere cerveja ao vinho? Maura não parece se importar, e para Jane, no momento, isso é mais do que o suficiente.

"Finalmente!" Jane exclama, fingindo aborrecimento.

"Você está linda." Maura deixa escapar de súbito, incapaz de conter as palavras e surpreendendo a ambas com suas palavras.

"Er? Obrigada?" Jane não sabe como reagir ao inesperado elogio e sua reação é o suficiente para trazer Maura de volta do estranho transe que a acometeu ante a visão da detetive. Um silêncio ligeiramente constrangedor se interpõe entre as duas.

"Desculpe." Maura se desculpa sentindo o rubor cobrir-lhe as faces. "Pelo atraso. Você recebeu minhas mensagens de texto?"

"Sim, sim, contanto que você não faça disso um hábito." Jane responde com casualidade enquanto bebe um gole de sua cerveja. O bom humor da amiga surpreende Maura. Antes que ela tenha a oportunidade de comentar a respeito o garçom se aproxima e lhe entrega o menu.

"Você vai beber comigo?" Maura pergunta enquanto analisa suas opções.

"Caso você não tenha notado Maur, eu já comecei." Jane fala erguendo o copo em um brinde.

"Bem, você deveria ter esperado por mim." Maura aponta, embora em seu tom de voz não exista qualquer vestígio de real aborrecimento ou censura.

"Primeiramente, você é quem chegou atrasada." Jane justifica sem qualquer vestígio de culpa ou arrependimento. "E em segundo lugar, não havia a menor possibilidade de eu permanecer nesse lugar sem qualquer ingestão de alcóol."

"Eu não teria chegado atrasada se não fosse pelo motor do carro ter apresentado falha em seu funcionamento novamente."

"Eu disse que você não devia ter tentado consertá-lo sozinha."

"Mas o problema parecia simples de acordo com o manual." Maura explica enquanto seus olhos exploram as opções existentes no cardápio.

"E ainda assim você teve que pegar um táxi para chegar aqui." O argumento de Jane é o suficiente para fazer Maura hesitar.

"Realmente eu não posso argumentar com isso." Mediante sua admissão, Maura se depara com um sorriso de evidente satisfação se formando no rosto de Jane. Ela adorava estar certa. Ligeiramente aborrecida, Maura se esforça para não revirar os olhos e acrescenta. "À propósito vou precisa de carona pra casa, se você não se importar." O garçom observa a discussão sem se manifestar, à espera dos pedidos. Percebendo que a discussão possa se estender ele faz um pequeno som, limpando a garganta. Sua ação é bem sucedida, capturando a atenção das duas mulheres. Maura não precisa continuar folheando as páginas para saber o que vai pedir. "Uma garrafa de Chimney Rock, Reserve Cabernet Sauvignon, por favor." O garçom toma nota do pedido e deixa as duas à sós. Enquanto isso Jane observa o local em seus mínimos detalhes e Maura reconhece seu olhar de detetive em ação.

"Então? O que você achou?" Maura pergunta sem esconder sua excitação.

"Sobre o quê?" Jane não olha para Maura, sua atenção ainda focada na exploração o local.

"O lugar?"

"Ah. Legal." Jane responde sem grande entusiasmo. "Aqui é... perfumado." Defitivamente essa não é a resposta que Maura espera.

"**Isso** foi o que te chamou a atenção?" Maura franze o cenho, intrigada pela resposta de Jane.

"O quê?" Jane pergunta se fazendo de desentendida, mas Maura enxerga sua manobra. Conhecendo a teimosia de sua amiga, Maura sabe que ainda é cedo para arrancar uma confissão. Talvez uma ou duas garrafas de vinho mais tarde.

"Obrigada por aceitar ter vindo. Eu realmente não estava no clima certo para o Dirty Robber essa noite."

"E qual seria esse clima?" Jane pergunta interessada ao que Maura parece refletir, procurando a resposta correta. Jane sorri. Maura nunca respondia uma pergunta sem pensar antes.

"Aventureira?" Maura responde incerta, testando a utilização do termo, e se depara com as covinhas se formando no rosto de Jane e o som rouco de sua risada. Maura sorri em retorno, ainda que o motivo da risada de Jane não esteja para ela inteiramente claro. "O que foi?"

"Somente pra você Maura, um bar cheio de policiais aposentados em que o ponto alto da diversão consiste em atirar dardos poderia ser considerado um lugar de aventuras." Jane responde bebendo o restante de sua cerveja em um longo gole. "Hmm... tenho que admitir que isso aqui é bom!"

"Espere até você provar o vinho." Maura anuncia satisfeita "E o banheiro é significativamente mais higiênico também."

-x-

"Eu não consigo acreditar." Maura declara com olhos arregalados.

"Eu sei. Se eu não tivesse testemunhado pessoalmente, não acreditaria também. Mas estou dizendo a verdade: Por seis meses Tommy, dedicou-se inteiramente a sua carreira de músico. Ma, teve que esconder as baquetas dele e trancar todas as panelas. E quando ele começou a deixar os cabelos crescerem..." Jane mal consegue conter o riso, por sua vez interrompendo o consumo de seu jantar. "No começo até que não ficou tão ruim, mas então os cabelos começaram a ganhar uma aparência meio sebosa e o período coincidiu com o crescimento do primeiro bigode, que ele fez questão de cultivar." Maura franze o cenho quando as palavras de Jane pintam uma imagem mental de tal combinação.

"Isso não parece um bom conjunto." Ela constata com delicadeza.

"Eu gostaria de ainda ter as fotografias! Mas a mãe confiscou todas quando descobriu que o Frankie e eu estávamos usando elas pra forçar o Tommy a fazer todos os serviços de casa." Jane dá de ombros enquanto seu sorriso se desfaz por trás de mais um gole de seu vinho. Maura ri, a salada em seu prato esquecida por alguns instantes. Viagens no tempo são cientificamente improvavéis - Maura não gosta do termo "impossível" - o que não diminui seu desejo de ter testemunhado de alguma forma o crescimento dos irmãos Rizzoli. Jane sempre compartilha histórias divertidas de sua infância e de seus irmãos, histórias que Maura, tendo crescido como filha única de pais emocionalmente ausentes, aprecia sem reservas. Ou ao menos é essa a justificativa que ela oferece a si mesma.

As duas ainda estão rindo, quando o garçom se aproxima, pede licença e entrega um guardanapo dobrado à Maura. Ela agradece e desdobra o papel para lê-lo sob o olhar distraído de Jane. Inicialmente Jane não dá muita atenção ao ocorrido, no entanto isso muda ante a reação de Maura ao ler o conteúdo do misterioso bilhete. Algo na forma como o rubor cobre as faces de médica, provoca em Jane uma certa ansiedade.

"O que foi?" Jane pergunta entre uma garfada e outra de seu jantar, tentando parecer casual, mas falhando completamente.

"Ah, não é nada demais." Maura desconversa com as bochechas ainda coradas e busca imediatamente a taça de água sobre a mesa. "Como está o seu filé?" Sua tentativa de desconversar apenas aguça ainda mais os instintos de Jane.

"Maura, você sabe que é uma péssima mentirosa. Por que sequer se dá ao trabalho?" Revirando os olhos Maura se rende em um suspiro e relutantemente, lhe entrega o bilhete. Jane pega o pedaço de papel e seus olhos deslizam pelo pequeno conjunto de letras que o preenche.

Era o que ela desconfiava.

Maura não atraia apenas olhares quando entrava em um lugar. Ela atraia o interesse das pessoas. Algumas dessas pessoas se contentavam em apenas observá-la ou em elogiá-la com uma frase ou um sorriso. Outras eram o que Maura descreveria como mais "assertivas". Jane os definia como "atrevidos" e no final das contas, não importa qual a definição utilizada, ela não gostava deles e pronto. A pessoa que encaminhara esse bilhete era definitivamente pertencente à segunda categoria. Mas não foi isso o que chamou a atenção de Jane. Por alguns instantes que teimam em se prolongar, Jane encara o pedaço de papel, a perplexidade cristalina em seus olhos escuros enquanto do outro lado da mesa Maura é quase capaz de ouvir o processo mental de Jane em formação.

"Jane?" Maura decide intervir, aflita pela falta de reação da detetive.

"Liz?" Jane arqueia a sobrancelha.

"Provavelmente diminutivo de Elizabeth, ou Lisbeth." Maura complementa de forma prestativa, não sendo capaz de identificar o ponto em questão, o que não surpreende Jane (essa é a Maura afinal de contas, e não é a primeira vez e muito provavelmente não será a última em que Jane é obrigada a sair da sua zona de conforto para explicitar o que não está sendo dito em voz alta.).

"É um nome de mulher." Jane elabora em um tom acusador. Maura não reconhece a implicação em seu tom. Sua constatação parece bastante óbvia, de modo que a colaboração de Maura ao tópico dificilmente pode ser considerada esclarecedora ou até mesmo útil.

"Bem existem casos da utilização desse nome para membros do sexo masculino, mas acredito que essa seja uma ocorrência bastante rara." Maura bebe seu vinho sem pressa, desgustando seu rico sabor. O rubor tendo abandonado seus traços quase que completamente.

"Maura," Jane pronuncia o nome cuidadosamente. Ela não quer parecer rude ou preconceituosa, o que não é o caso. Mas ela precisa saber. "Por acaso esse é um bar gay?" Dessa vez é Maura quem devolve o olhar perplexo à Jane. Mas este logo é substituído por uma risada cristalina. A risada pertence a Maura. Jane não está sorrindo. E demora um tempo para que Maura perceba isso.

"Jane, você está falando sério?" Jane não responde, deixando mais do que clara a resposta através de sua expressão. O sorriso de Maura se desfaz em uma expressão confusa, senão intrigada. "Não Jane." A detetive não parece satisfeita com a resposta ao que Maura complementa. "Pelo menos não exclusivamente."

"E o que **isso** significa?" Jane pergunta em um sussurro exasperado.

"Que até onde eu sei o segurança junto à entrada não pergunta qual é a orientação sexual à cada um dos clientes que frequentam esse estabelecimento." O silêncio recai sobre as duas de forma bastante constrangedora. Jane percebe que está em suas mãos remediar a situação.

"Me desculpe Maura. Eu apenas fui pega de surpresa. É só." Jane parece genuinamente envergonhada pela sua reação, e Maura aceita suas desculpas sem ressentimentos, embora lhe restem algumas dúvidas.

"Eu não entendo. Teria algum problema se aqui fosse? Um bar gay, eu digo?"

"Não!" Jane responde rapidamente. Rápido demais. "Não. De verdade."

"Você não está sendo muito convincente."

"Eu tô falando sério. Não tenho nenhum problema com gays. Ou lésbicas. Ou os lugares que eles frequentam. Eu só acho que um aviso teria sido uma boa." Jane explica perante os olhos atentos da médica-legista, que por sua vez ainda não parece convencida.

"Eu não vejo que diferença isso faria."

"Bem, se você tivesse me avisado eu teria vindo preparada."

"Preparada para o que exatamente?" As explicações de Jane parecem apenas deixar Maura mais confusa. Jane passa a mão pelos cabelos, claramente tentando controlar seus impulsos. Paciência nunca foi seu forte e Maura sabe exatamente quais botões apertar, embora na maioria das vezes ela assim o faça sem qualquer consciência disso.

"Você sabe. Preparada para o caso de receber uma cantada de uma mulher." Maura reflete por alguns instantes mediante a explicação de Jane.

"E que tipo de preparação isso requer? Você só precisa fazer o que faz todos os dias." Maura responde com naturalidade e Jane está prestes a respondê-la quando se dá conta do que foi dito.

"E o que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Que considerando o seu porte físico, a sua profissão e a sua postura, é dificil de acreditar que esta não se uma ocorrência frequente." Por alguns instantes Jane apenas encara Maura fixamente, incapaz de formular uma resposta que expresse apropriadamente seus sentimentos em relação a sua declaração.

"Eu sinceramente não sei se fico ofendida ou lisongeada pelo que você acabou de dizer." Jane admite incrédula e levando Maura a reconsiderar sua escolha de palavras.

"A segunda opção?" Maura sugere com um pequeno sorriso, ao que Jane revira os olhos, optando por desconsiderar o comentário como um todo.

"Bom, pra sua informação, eu não levo cantada de mulher todos os dias. Pra dizer a verdade a última vez que aconteceu foi quando estávamos trabalhando disfarçadas naquele bar GLS, o que não conta considerando..." Jane não se dá ao trabalho de terminar sua linha de raciocínio.

"O termo correto é LGBT, e sim, eu me recordo. Você se revelou bastante popular aquela noite." Maura recorda com um sorriso. "Eu também tive minha cota de sucesso, embora tenha que admitir que grande parte do mérito se devesse ao uniforme que fui obrigada usar." Jane engole em seco se lembrando do uniforme em questão, o que passa despercebido por Maura.

"Pois é, o ponto é, mulheres geralmente não dão em cima de mim a não ser que eu esteja em um ambiente que propicie tal comportamento." Jane explica enquanto corta mais uma fatia de seu filé, embora já esteja satisfeita.

"Hmm. Interessante. Talvez isso aconteça porque a sua postura masculina seja igualmente intimidadora."

"Será que dá pra você deixar de lado esse papo de 'postura masculina'?"

"Eu não quis ofender. Só estou dizendo que a sua postura masculina pode ter influência direta na forma como as pessoas a abordam."

"Sério, Maura? Sério?" A paciência de Jane ameaça desaparecer por completo. Maura parece perceber isso, optando por abandonar sua argumentação. As duas retornam aos seus respectivos pratos e continuam a fazer suas refeições em silêncio até os olhos de Jane se depararem novamente com o pedaço de papel que deu inicio a discussão. "Por acaso essa é uma 'ocorrência' comum pra você?"

"Acho que depende." Maura reflete por alguns instantes. "Qual a classificação de comum pra você? E nós estamos falando de frequencia ou de consistência?" Ela pergunta séria e Jane quase engasga com o que está mastigando.

"Acho que..." Jane toma um gole de sua água. "isso responde a minha pergunta." Sem querer insistir no assunto, Maura continua saboreando seu jantar, enquanto Jane percebe ter perdido seu apetite, ainda que o motivo para tanto não lhe seja inteiramente claro. Uma vez tendo terminado suas refeições, o garçom retira os pratos. Jane olha sem muito interesse o menu de sobremesas quando percebe que Maura está procurando algo em sua bolsa. "O que foi? Por acaso esqueceu o celular na sua outra bolsa? De novo?"

"Não!" Maura responde fazendo uma careta. Esse é um erro que ela não cometeria novamente, especialmente depois de ter que ouvir Jane explicando por 45 minutos que esse é um dos motivos pelos quais ela não usa bolsa. "Na verdade eu estava procurando por uma caneta. E aqui está!" Maura retira uma caneta de sua bolsa com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

"Me admira que você tenha conseguido encontrá-la aí dentro." Maura não se dá ao trabalho de responder a provocação, devotando sua atenção à tarefa de responder o bilhete recebido. Jane é pega de surpresa pelo gesto. "Hey, você vai realmente responder esse bilhete?"

"Mas é claro, seria rude não fazê-lo." Maura se mostra indignada pela simples possibilidade de tal gesto.

"Oh." Jane hesita por um momento, sem saber ao certo como prosseguir. "Mas... Mas o que você vai dizer?"

"Que eu estou muito lisongeada, mas que não estou disponível no momento." Maura explica enquanto escreve o bilhete, sem tirar os olhos do papel.

"Oh. Parece... razoável." Jane franze o cenho diante das palavras que escapam de sua boa. _Sério, Jane? Sério?_

"Bem, depois de ter insistido tanto para você me acompanhar essa noite, seria indelicado trocar a sua companhia por outra, não é mesmo?" Maura complementa com um sorriso.

"Certo." Jane sorri em resposta, mas só até se dar conta do que Maura acabou de dizer. Então seu sorriso se distorce em uma careta. "Isso seria indelicado mesmo." Ela completa, incerta e continua. "Na verdade, mais indelicado ainda foi ela ter te abordado dessa maneira."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Bem você sabe," Pela expressão em seu rosto, não, Maura não sabe. "É que se essa 'Liz' fez suposições a seu respeito, eu só acho meio ofensivo que ela não tenha levado a minha presença em consideração."

"Eu não acho que esteja conseguindo seguir sua linha de raciocínio." Maura confessa, esquecendo momentaneamente a tarefa que tem em mãos.

"Eu estou dizendo que já que nós estamos aqui juntas, ela não deveria ter suposto que você está disponível." Jane fica à espera da reação de Maura, que parece analisar o que foi dito, embora sua expressão nada revele.

"E isso te incomoda?" Maura pergunta, colhendo mais informações para sua análise.

"Bem, incomodar é um termo forte." Exceto por não ser. Não nesse caso. Jane está definitivamente incomodada e a realização disso apenas parece aumentar seu desconforto. "Foi só uma observação." Ela justifica.

"Hmm." O garçom retorna e Maura rapidamente termina sua resposta e lhe entrega o bilhete. "Eu acho que já estou satisfeita. E você Jane?"

"Também." Jane responde automaticamente, embora sua resposta dificilmente seja condizente com seu estado de espírito. Assim que o garçom se afasta, Maura dá prosseguimento a conversa.

"Sabe, se serve de algum consolo, várias pessoas acham que somos um casal." Maura declara despretenciosamente e Jane quase engasga pela segunda vez essa noite, dessa vez com um gole de seu vinho.

"O quê?" Ela exclama entre tossidas. Maura permanece imperturbável.

"Imagino que considerando a quantidade de tempo que passamos juntas e o grau de intimidade estabelecido nos últimos três anos, esse tipo de suposição não seja de todo surpreendente."

"Você andou conversando com a minha mãe?" Jane pergunta desconfiada.

"Sua mãe?" Maura se mostra confusa e imediatamente descarta a possibilidade, sem maiores inquisições a respeito. "Não... Mas alguns comentários no precinto já chegaram ao meu conhecimento."

"O que? Eu não acredito nisso!" Jane resmunga indignada.

"Na verdade é uma situação bastante comum. Quanto maior a convivência, maior é a incidência de comportamentos similares. Que por sua vez são associados à práticas conjugais. Existem alguns estudos antropológicos à respeito que remetem à civilizações antigas. É um tema fascinante."

"Claro que é." Jane não contém o sarcasmo em sua voz, que Maura interpreta de outra forma.

"Me desculpe, isso te incomoda?"

"A parte dos boatos ou a parte dos estudos antropológicos?" Dessa vez Maura reconhece o sarcasmo sem qualquer esforço. Jane lhe oferece um sorriso para amenizar seu tom. "Não me incomoda. Quero dizer, incomoda, mas não pelos motivos que... Bem, eu só não entendo porque as pessoas tem mania de fazer suposições à respeito das outras."

"Acho que faz parte da natureza humana." Maura justifica, conformada.

"E isso não te incomoda?"

"Bem eu não vou mentir. Houve um tempo em que suposições a meu respeito me incomodavam muito. Mas considerando as possibilidades, não posso dizer que essa especificamente seja uma delas." As palavras de Maura surpreendem Jane, que, comovida, se vê de repente sem resposta.

"É, você está certa, poderia ser pior." Como sempre, Jane usa humor como seu escudo para momentos incertos. "Poderiam achar que você e o Korsak são um casal." A reação de Maura diante de tal imagem mental é uma careta instantânea.

"Eu temo que ele não faça o meu tipo."

"Eu achei que eu não era o seu tipo." Jane não consegue deixar de mencionar a declaração feita pela médica-legista, ainda fresca em sua memória muito embora anos tenham se passado desde então.

"Mas você não é."

"Nossa Maura, obrigada pela injeção de ego." Jane se faz de ofendida, embora sua reação não seja completamente desprovida de sentimento.

"Eu não quis dizer dessa forma." Maura sorri envergonhada e faz questão de explicar. "É que você é teimosa, impulsiva, imprevisível..."

"Eu me sinto muito melhor agora, obrigada."

"Não, Jane." Frustrada pela dificuldade em se expressar devidamente, Maura faz questão de se explicar. "O que estou dizendo é que bem, essas não são características que eu buscaria no meu par, hipoteticamente falando. O que não significa que eu não as aprecie na sua pessoa. Elas são afinal o que faz de você, você." De repente as palavras de Maura ganham um novo peso, e Jane se pega incapaz de encontrar seus olhos verdes.

"E de novo eu não sei se fico ofendida ou lisongeada pelo que você acabou de dizer." Ela assume com um sorriso sem graça.

"A segunda opção Jane." Maura lhe oferece um sorriso afetuoso que em nada colabora com o desconforto estomacal vivenciado por Jane nesse momento, mas que ela parece ignorar por completo. "Sempre a segunda opção." Ela reitera e sua mão busca a mão de Jane sobre a mesa, como um reforço para suas palavras. Perante o toque de Maura, Jane sente uma onda de calor se espalhar pelo seu corpo e lhe cobrir as faces. Deve ser o vinho, ela justifica para si mesma, mas quando seus olhos passam pelo bar e se deparam com olhos atentos que sem dificuldade Jane atribui à Liz, a emissora dos famigerados bilhetes, Jane não recua. Pelo contrário, ela ergue o queixo de forma desafiadora e instintivamente enlaça seus dedos entre os dedos de Maura. Se Maura percebe ou estranha seu comportamento, ela nada deixa transparecer. Na verdade, tão natural é o gesto para as duas que somente quando o garçom retorna trazendo a conta, diversos minutos mais tarde, é que suas mãos se separam.

-x-

"Obrigada pela carona." Maura agradece no instante em que Jane estaciona o carro em frente à sua casa, mas não sai do veículo imediatamente.

"Obrigada pelo convite." Jane sorri. "Embora intimação talvez seja o termo mais adequado." Maura oferece um pequeno sorriso perante o comentário de Jane, mas não replica. O seu silêncio não passa despercebido pela detetive, que inquere em tom sério, "Maura, o que foi?"

"Quando nós estávamos falando sobre a suposição que os outros fazem de que somos um casal..." Maura começa a falar, mas evita os olhos de Jane, o que apenas intensifica sua preocupação.

"O que?" Jane quase sussurra as palavras em meio a atmosfera sóbria que agora as envolve. A suavidade de voz, tão incomum, mune Maura de coragem para encarar seus olhos quando ela por fim encontra sua própria voz.

"Você realmente considera uma suposição completamente absurda?" Surpresa, Jane se vê sem palavras que lhe ocorram de imediato e seu silêncio acaba sendo mal interpretado por Maura. "Esquece, é bobagem." A médica legista se move, preparando para sair do carro quando a mão de Jane envolve a sua.

"Não é bobagem." Jane declara com simplicidade e a expressão em seu rosto, desprovida da fachada endurecida com a qual ela se mune diariamente e à qual Maura está mais do que familiarizada, é uma declaração por si só.

"Boa noite Jane." Maura se despede com um sorriso conspirador e sela o fim da noite com um beijo que surpreende a ambas. Quando Jane dá por si, Maura já saiu do carro e segue em direção a entrada de sua casa, uma silhueta desfilando à meia luz da noite enquanto os olhos de Jane acompanham o menor de seus movimentos e o calor de seus lábios ainda queima em sua boca. Sua primeira reação, ao recobrar os sentidos é um sorriso completamente pasmo e absolutamente involuntário. A segunda é ligar a ignição do carro e ir embora antes que os vizinhos a confundam com um perseguidor tarado.

-x-

Anos mais tarde, ao retornarem ao bar em questão para celebrar mais um aniversário, Jane não tem dificuldades para reconhecer de longe a figura de Liz. Dessa vez é ela quem lhe manda um bilhete. Trata-se de uma mensagem simples, e Liz não sabe ao certo o que significa e tão pouco como explicar a sua atual namorada porque recebeu um guardanapo escrito apenas _Obrigada_.

fim.


End file.
